A video content sharing platform may provide multiple video content items (e.g., videos) that may be accessed and viewed by users of the video content sharing platform. For example, the video content items may be music videos that include a particular song that is played in the video content item. The video content sharing platform may provide a particular video content item to a user. The user may also be provided recommendations of other video content items that are related to the particular video content item that the user may view.